Everything Changed
by Infinite Grace
Summary: Annabeth Chase has had a crush on Percy Jackson since 8th grade. Since then, he's risen to the top of the social pyramid as Annabeth has stayed in the background. However, one fateful summer day, everything changes - and suddenly both of their worlds will collide in an unexpected way. *Pen Name formerly Shaft of Light*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth

Everything changed on a beautiful, albeit sweltering, summer day.

"Come on, Annabeth!" My best friend Rachel pleaded over the phone. "It's 95 degrees outside, and my AC is broken. I'm practically sweating to death!"

I laughed. "Then just come over - mine is working just fine. Besides, the pool will be so crowded today - if you wanted to go, you should've called me this morning, so we could've gotten there early and gotten some good chairs and a nice umbrella."

I could practically see Rachel frowning over the phone. "Please Annabeth? I won't even make you swim - you can read that one architecture book you've been obsessing over for months that arrived... yesterday, right?"

I blushed. "I have not been obsessing over it for months! And yes, it did arrive yesterday."  
"Sure you haven't," Rachel said dismissively. "And besides, Percy is working today..."  
I could feel my blush deepen. "So?" I counter.

Rachel laughed. "You can't fool me - I know you want to see him. We've been a month and a half out of school and you haven't seen him yet. Plus he'll be shirtless..."

"Rachel! I don't just like him because he's ridiculously handsome," I scolded. Rachel sighed. "I know, I know - I'm just trying to motivate you. Did it work?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll come," I conceded, and Rachel squealed with delight. "Yay! I'll be there in 10."

***  
5 minutes later, I heard a honk from outside and I cursed, throwing a swim suit and my book into a bag, along with some sunscreen and my wallet and dashed outside, quickly locking my front door. "What happened to 'I'll be there in 10?" I asked, sliding in next to Rachel and heaving my back into the backseat. Rachel shrugged sheepishly. "I was getting impatient," she said, backing out of my driveway and roaring down the road. "Clearly!" I said, hurriedly buckling my seatbelt. "You're going 40 when the speed limit is 25!"

Rachel shrugged again, her eyes fixed on the road. "Whatever," she said flippantly. "At least I don't drive 20 mph under the speed limit."

I glared at her. "I do not drive 20 mph under the speed limit!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Yes you do."

"Only once in a while!"

"So you admit it!"

"Sorry, I enjoy being safe and not hitting people."

We continued on like this until we reached the pool, and after parking the car some distance away, started our long trek to the main entrance. Rachel fanned her face. "It's way too hot outside! Why is it so hot?"

"Because it's summer, Rach," I said with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know, but it should be against the laws of nature for it to be this hot," she said. "Plus, I think I'll have a major sunburn by the time we even get to the entrance." She gestured to the heat visibly rising off of the pavement to our left. "It's like we're walking in an oven," she grumbled. "Well we're here," I said, tugging her into the shade of the public pool entrance. Rachel just rolled her eyes before glancing at the counter and stiffening suddenly. I looked at her. "What?"

She gestured subtly to the person standing behind the admittance counter. I turned towards it, and instantly I could see why Rachel had suddenly taken a defensive stance and crossed her arms in a somewhat threatening way – or at least, as threatening as you can be as a 5'7" red – haired teenage girl.

Standing behind the counter was none other than the girlfriend of the guy I've had a crush on since the summer of eighth grade: Calypso Jameson.

In addition to sounding like a Mediterranean goddess, she looked like one. Caramel hair braided to fall over one shoulder, and almond shape eyes that seemed to change colors in the light. She was also nice to almost everyone. The only real reason why Rachel didn't like her? She thought Calypso was 'too good to be true', whatever that meant. I always felt horrible plain next to her – my curly blonde hair and grey eyes always felt so normal compared to Calypso's beauty.

"Hi Annabeth, Hi Rachel," she said with a small smile. Rachel just huffed while I returned the smile. "Hey Calypso," I said awkwardly. "Just you two?" She asked, punching something into the cash register.

I nodded. "Just us," I said, and she rang us up. "That'll be $10, please."

I glanced at Rachel, who was making no move towards her purse. I sighed. "Fine, I'll get it," I said, and she smiled slightly. "Thanks Annie!" She flounced off into the locker room as I rolled my eyes, handing Calypso a ten dollar bill before following her in.

15 minutes later, after the long and arduous task of finding some chairs and an umbrella so we didn't get horribly sunburned, I was finally reading my new book on Greek architecture. Becoming an architect had always been my dream, and so close to senior year, with perfect ACT and SAT scores sitting comfortably on my college applications, as well as a 4.0 GPA average, it was time for me to just relax and enjoy the summer.

Rach was sitting next to me, rubbing sunscreen on her arms, before something caught her attention. "Annabeth!" she hissed, poking me. "What?!" I glared at her from over the rim of my sunglasses, which were a bit big on me and had the bad habit of sliding down my nose. "Look!" she pointed at something directly in front of me. "Rachel, it's not polite to – " I cut myself off, finally looking at what she was pointing at.

Percy Jackson.

Instantly, my heart rate picked up and I could feel my cheeks turn red. Rachel glanced at my facial expression and laughed softly. "You look star struck."

And maybe I was. Percy Jackson was one of the most popular boys at Goode High School. Academically he was average, but he was captain of the swim team, and played a variety of other varsity sports. He was also devilishly handsome, with messy ink hair and startling sea-green eyes that sparkled when he was in a good mood, and looked dark emerald when he wasn't. Not to mention that he was pretty muscular, but not in a big and bulky way.

He was also every girl's dream. Loyal and true, but mischievous at times, with a dangerous smile…

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

I jumped, almost falling out of my chair. "What?"

Rachel just smiled at me. "You really have it bad," she said, going back to applying the sunscreen. I looked again at Percy, sitting up in his lifeguard's chair. He had sunglasses on as well, obscuring those eyes of his as he dutifully scanned the pool. I looked back at Rachel. "No kidding."

She shrugged. "You guys will get together someday," she stated. I snorted. "Right. When pigs fly." Rachel just looked at me. "I'm serious! I have a feeling you will." I glanced back up at the chair, and then back at Rachel. "He has Calypso, who's gorgeous and popular. I'm average. Normal."

Rachel sighed. "Annabeth, you underestimate yourself. You're much more than that." I just picked up my book again. We had this argument every couple of weeks – and I had just learned to let it go. Rachel was as stubborn as could be – there was no way to change her mind, and I knew the same thing was true about me. I was too prideful for my own good, and I had trouble admitting when I was wrong. It's that quality that often got me into trouble, but Rachel seemed to understand this about me and had gotten used to it. Now, she was just silently applying the sunscreen to her legs, not looking at me. I grimaced. "I'm sorry," I muttered, and Rachel raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll be right one day – apologize to me then," she said lightly. I just shook my head. "Whatever you say."

It was 10 minutes after that when I finally decided to give in and get into the pool.

I set my book down quietly on my chair, careful not to disturb Rachel, who looked like she was sleeping. I then sat by the edge of the pool, carefully dipping a toe in the water. Several lane lines stretched from one wall to the other, and a few of them were full of people swimming laps, their limbs moving in smooth synchronized movement. Standing up, I turned around, only to see Rachel standing behind mne, an evil smile on her face.

"Don't even think about it Rachel!"

She grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about Annie," my best friend said innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, glancing at my precarious perch at the edge of the pool. "Don't call me Annie," I said, brushing my hair away from my eyes. "And if you push me in the pool I swear to God -"

With an evil smile, Rachel stepped forward, cutting me off by giving me a good, hard shove that sent me tumbling back into the pool. The last thing I remembered before hitting my head on something hard and plastic was Rachel's now horrified face and the loud shriek of a whistle before I blacked out.

**A/N: And I'm back! Thank you guys for sticking with me; your support means the world to me. As per usual, please read and review! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I will be uploading my two other stories after this! **

**Also, as I'm not really happy with the title of this story, submit any ideas you have! Whether through PM or review, any help is appreciated :) **

**Again, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favorites! I was so happy to read them – they really made me smile.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter – the third one is very likely coming tomorrow! So watch out for it :)**

**As always, R&R!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth

When I next awoke, sunlight blinded me.

And then the coughing started.

I coughed and gagged, water coming out of my mouth, as I instinctively curled into a ball, the air cold on my wet skin. Vaguely I could hear people shouting, and the splashing of water – but it seemed like it came from miles away. Gradually, the sounds seemed to come closer, until I was finally fully conscious.

After the coughing subsided, I sat up, and instantly a warm hand caught hold of my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the cold wet concrete beneath me. A shock seemed to travel through me at the touch and I shivered, in part from cold and in part from the warm now coursing through my shoulder, where that mysterious hand was still pressed.

And suddenly, a startling pair of beautiful pair of sea – green eyes met mine from above me. The flawless, handsome face of Percy Jackson came into focus.

I gasped, almost sitting up again, but Percy's strong hand kept me firmly to the ground. In his eyes and face was an expression of worry. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice low and anxious.

I stuttered slightly. "What – what happened?"

Percy smiled slightly. "Your friend? Rachel? She pushed you into a lane line. You hit your head pretty hard and you blacked out – almost drowned."

I raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly cool and collected while butterflies erupted in my stomach. The last time Percy Jackson had talked to me… had been quite a long time ago.

"And I suppose you were the one who saved me," I said, more as a statement rather than a question.

He nodded slightly, holding up the resuscitation mask still clutched in his other hand, the one not still on my shoulder. "What, no 'thank you'?" he teased, a smirk playing across his handsome features. I laughed, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering more frantically. "Thank you," I murmured, gazing directly into those intoxicating eyes. He nodded gravely, the warmth disappearing from my shoulder as he stood, offering his hand to me. I ignored it. "I can stand by myself, thanks," I huffed. I stood, stumbling slightly. Percy had handed the mask to one of his coworkers, as both of his hands came to my shoulders as he stood behind me, steadying me. I froze, feeling the warmth from his hands spread over my shoulders. He bent slightly, his warm breath hitting my ear. I shivered again. "Clearly, you need a bit of help with standing," he mocked, not unkindly. I rolled my eyes, not able to contain a smile. He stood beside me then, his arm around my shoulders to steady me. "You hit your head pretty hard," he said firmly. "We need to get you to the office."

The office was small, with windows looking out at the patrons and the pool. Rachel came in briefly, apologizing profusely until I waved her away and told her to go and have fun out in the pool, and she all too willingly obliged. The other lifeguards looked at me curiously as Percy observed me, or rather, my head, as there was a sizable lump in the back of my head, which could thankfully be covered with my curls. Absentmindedly, Percy tugged on one of my curls, mumbling something. I caught my breath. "What?"

He glanced at me with those eyes of him. "Oh, nothing," he said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, as he let go of the errant curl and examined the bump, placing the ice that I was holding back on my head. "It could be worse," he said honestly, stepping away from me with that blush still making his cheeks pink. "That was so comforting," I replied sardonically. He laughed shortly. "I've already filed the report, and you're free to go. Just be careful for the next couple of days."

I nodded, disappointed that I would be leaving his company so soon. "The report?"

"Every accident and incident has to be filed with the pool – in this case, your name, time of incident, and what happened," he explained. I frowned slightly. "My name?"

"Yes," he said, slightly confused. "You know my name?" I was confounded.

Percy looked at me, a puzzled look on his face. "Yes – we've been in the same homeroom since freshman year… Annabeth."

I blushed slightly. "Sorry – I – I –"

Percy laughed, not offended. "Didn't think I would pay attention?" he finished my sentence. I nodded sheepishly. He shrugged. "I doubt anyone doesn't know your name, Annabeth. You're one of the smartest – no, the smartest – person in our grade."

"Thanks," I said plainly. It was not something I hadn't heard before – albeit the first time I'd heard something of the sort from Percy. He shrugged again. "It's the truth," he said bluntly, meeting my eyes with his startling ones. My breath hitched in my throat, and I could've gotten lost in that mesmerizing green color – but at that moment, Calypso walked in.

"Hey," she said simply, kissing Percy on the cheek. A pang of jealousy erupted in my stomach, disrupting the butterflies that had been fluttering there. Instantly I felt guilty. Who was I to be jealous of the beautiful Calypso Jameson?

Percy smiled slightly at her. "Hey," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her. I stood abruptly, anxious to be away from the display of affection, lowering my eyes and pressing the ice more firmly to my head. I harbored no ill will towards either of them, but then again, it is never easy to watch the person you have a crush on kiss someone that isn't you. I tried sidestepping the couple, but unfortunately they were right in front of the door. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, I cleared my throat. They pulled apart, Calypso with a blush on her face, and Percy with a somewhat sheepish smile. I avoided both of their eyes, briskly walking to the door, eyes on my feet. "Annabeth?"

I turned halfway, so that Percy couldn't see the look of sadness on my face, for the crushing reality was that I would never, ever have a chance with Percy was thrown at me particularly when I was around the two of them – for it was my belief that I could never match his standards for the perfect girlfriend, much less a good one. Exceedingly plain compared to Calypso and a whole lot more introverted, I preferred to stay at home with my architecture, or if I did go out, I went out in search of the prominent buildings placed strategically around New York City. In short, I could never – would never – have a chance.

Little did I know how wrong I was about that.

"Yes?"

He paused. "I'll see you around?" It was more of a question than a farewell.

I only smiled halfway. "Sure." And with that, I walked out into the blinding sunlight, leaving the only boy I had ever really fallen for behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your follows and favorites and reviews! :D They made my day when I saw them!**

**I would like to quickly apologize for not updating for so long – life has been… not so great lately, and I'm just trying to power through it. I was feeling kind of blocked and I didn't want to write a bad chapter for you guys, so I kept trying until I could really write you guys a good chapter!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3, and I'll have Chapter 4 up soon!**

**As always, R&R!**

Chapter 3

That night, Rachel had insisted on staying over for a sleepover, and she had pounded each and every detail out of me, from my waking up on the pool deck to my not – so – discreet exit. After I was finished, she sighed dreamily. "At your wedding, you'll credit me with finally bringing you two together," she smiled, poking me. I just rolled my eyes. "And after that I'll suddenly defy gravity and rise into the air, hovering above the crowd before soaring off into the distance!"

Rachel frowned. "Just wait, Annabeth, just wait."

The next week found me at the library, where I held a part – time job, in addition to teaching little kids' karate classes. I was sorting books in one of the most remote sections of the library when I heard voices coming from a couple of shelves away from me. Normally, I would think nothing of it – however, this was one of the most remote parts of the library, one where hardly anyone went, aside from professors of botany or biology. Frowning, I crept closer, careful not to trip over the stack of books at my feet, peering around the corner.

It was there that I spotted Percy and Calypso – sitting cross - legged on the floor across from each other, a stack of books by Calypso's side and a book in Percy's hand. Percy was squinting at the book, trying to make out the words. Finally, he gave up, setting the book by his side. "I can't do it," he sighed, his hands clasped in his lap. Calypso shook her head emphatically. "Yes you can," she urged, pressing another book into his hand. He shoved it away, standing, his eyes flashing. "I can't," he said, with a shrug. "It's no big deal – I'll manage, I always have."

Calypso stood as well, a look of annoyance flashing across her face. "Percy, you have to try harder – you won't be able to get into college if you can barely read a normal textbook."

Percy crossed his arms, and I could tell that he was trying to contain his anger. "Try harder? You don't know what it's like to have dyslexia – you can't just 'try harder' and then everything gets better. The words just jumble up in my head, in front of my eyes. It's not so simple!"

I took a step back, surprised, and feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping on a conversation I was clearly not meant to hear. It was then that I accidently knocked the stack of books that had been behind me. They fell to the floor with a loud _thump_. Instantly I froze, creeping back around the corner before almost running full sprint back to the desk in the front, where people checked out books. Gasping, I turned, expecting to see Percy and Calypso coming out behind me, and expression of anger on their faces, but to my surprise, the library was as quiet as ever. I quietly started to check in books, lost in my thoughts. Percy's dyslexia was obviously a secret, or else the whole school would probably know about it. I turned the book I was holding over in my hands, glancing at the cover, focusing on the jumbled words until they finally came into focus. I was dyslexic too, and as soon as I had found out, I had my mother find me a tutor that specialized in kids with dyslexia. In no time, I could read as well as most of the kids in my grade – and even better than some.

Someone clearing their throat jerked me suddenly out of my reverie. I turned around to see Calypso, eyebrow raised in annoyance. I could tell that she was still ticked off from the fight between her and Percy. She held up a book, her face softening as she set it on the library counter. "Um, I'd like to check this out," she said, a small smile gracing her features. Percy stood slightly behind her, eyes on the floor, his face red with anger. "No problem," I said, and at the sound of my voice, he straightened, his eyes locking with mine. Despite myself, I blushed.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fighting velociraptors."

He laughed, his sea- green eyes sparkling with good humor. "Clearly, smart – alec," he rolled his eyes slightly, bringing a smile to my face. Taking the book from Calypso, I scanned the barcode, punching in her library card number. I handed the book back to her, willing the blush on my face to disappear as quickly as possible.

"Enjoy the book," I said, and Calypso nodded, stiffly walking past her boyfriend and heading towards the door. Percy sighed, his eyes turning dark again. "How's the head?" he asked, attempting a smile. I shrugged. "Alright – I haven't had the chance to bump into anything with it yet, so I'm not sure." He laughed, shaking his head. "You are such a wise girl," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "Wise girl?" I asked, eyebrow raised. Percy blushed. "Yes – you always have an answer for everything."

I shrugged. "And you're a seaweed brain," I retorted. It was Percy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A seaweed brain," I said, matter – of – factly. "You're a swimmer, which is where the seaweed comes in, and honestly, if 'Wise Girl' is the best you can come up with, then your head must be full it. Seaweed, I mean."

Percy thought for a moment, a pensive look adorning his features - before smirking at me, his green eyes meeting mine. "Well played, Wise Girl," he drawled. "But this isn't over."

With that threat, he walked after his girlfriend, and I rolled my eyes to myself, turning to the books that still needed re-shelving. Inside though, my heart was racing. His last comment implied that he would see me again soon – maybe of his own accord. But where? How? And most importantly, why? Percy had never paid me much attention before – like he had said only a week ago, we'd been in the same homeroom since forever, and he had barely acknowledged my presence. My mind raced along with my heart, and I could feel myself beginning to blush.

'Snap out of it!' I told myself harshly. 'He has a girlfriend! He isn't, and never will be, yours.'

* * *

However, it seemed fate had different designs.

The next day started my job as a little kids' karate instructor. Having gotten my black belt a year before, I decided that I might as well get some extra training in and asked my sensei if there was any way I could start teaching.

Sensei Brunner (or Chiron, as he insisted his favorite students call him), nodded amusedly, his brown eyes twinkling. While neither Japanese nor able to walk (a terrible car crash 10 years ago had taken away the use of his legs), he ran a successful business, having trained from the best student of the best student of the original master of Shotokan Karate. Even though he couldn't demonstrate certain moves himself, he had a sharp eye for technique, and I often spent hours training with him, correcting small errors in my technique until it was flawless. He had of course hired other senseis to actually demonstrate moves and teach on their feet, like Charlie Beckendorf, and my two of my best friends: Thalia and Luke. Now, I was eager to join their ranks.

"Of course you can start teaching, Annabeth," Chiron said with a kind smile. "Just try not to lose patience with the little ones – they are learning, they can't be perfect yet."

My smile shifted into more of an amused grimace. "Hahaha Chiron, very funny," I said sarcastically, while Beckendorf, who also happened to be in the room, stifled a laugh. "I promise I won't 'lose patience' with them."

Chiron laughed heartily at my expense, patting me on the shoulder before wheeling into his office. Beckendorf stifled another chuckle while I just sighed resignedly, a small smile playing across my lips. I could be a bit of a perfectionist, that was true, but I wouldn't yell at 8 year olds!

At least, I was somewhat sure I wouldn't yell at eight – year olds.

* * *

As it turned out, I wouldn't – and didn't - yell at eight - year olds.

The kids lined up single file in front of me and Travis (a fellow sensei with a penchant for causing trouble, who was assigned by Chiron to help me through my first two classes) at the start of class, their white belts tied somewhat haphazardly, but tied correctly all the same. The kid who stood in front of me looked oddly familiar, with dark hair and clear blue eyes that smiled up at me, even though his face was stoic and set in determination. He was easily the cutest kid in the class, and I was tempted to ruffle his hair, or hug him – as if he were two, and not eight.

At the end of class, I had the now sweaty and tired eight – year olds line up again in front Travis and me, just like they had in the beginning of class. I started reading the attendance list, looking up after I read the names so I could match them to each of the boys.

I glanced at the attendance list, confused as to why the list was going backwards alphabetically, until I saw the small smirk on Travis's face and mentally groaned. Of course Travis would play such a small but irritating prank on me. I punched him hard on the arm and he winced, clutching his arm. "Ouch," he muttered, his face contorted in pain. I smiled casually at him before turning back to the list and continuing to call roll. I dismissed the boys as soon as they were accounted for, until only one was left – the cute little boy with the blue eyes. "Tyson Blofis?" I called, smiling at the little boy. He grinned, saying an enthusiastic 'here!' before scampering off to get his shoes. I turned to Travis, who was now all but glaring at me. "What was that for?" he asked belligerently. "For messing with my attendance list," I retorted, crossing my arms. Travis rolled his eyes, but I could see a smile creeping on to his face. "Lighten up Annie," he said, starting to walk away. "Don't call me that!" I shouted after him.

Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I could sense that someone was standing very closely behind me. "Annie? Haven't heard that one before, Wise –"

Before he could finish (and before my mind registered who the stranger was), I turned quickly, grabbing the wrist of the stranger and with my left leg, sweeping his feet out from under him and flipping him onto the ground. I recognized the face of the person as soon as I saw him lying on the mat, my hand still gripping his wrist as I stood over him, my eyes wide with shock.

"Seaweed Brain?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Guess what?**

**You rock.**

**Seriously, thank you so much for all of the positive reviews/follows/favorites! They make me smile and warm my heart to no end. I wish I could send you all cookies – unfortunately, I cannot.**

**Anyways, new cover! It was not drawn by me (I wish I had such skills) but by this great artist burdgebug. Go ahead and check her out on deviantArt!**

**I just got myself a twitter – and I'm not going to lie, it's kind of addicting. I'm unintentionally stalking like all of the cast of my favorite TV series, Merlin. Anyways, if you guys have Twitters, don't hesitate to follow me! I post things about Merlin, will post things about PJO, and just random stuff about my life in general. It's norapendragon , if any of you are interested. For those of you who are like: "stop rambling on and get to the freaking story already!" here it is! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**As always, R&R! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Percy groaned - his face contorted in pain as he sat up. I quickly let go of his wrist, letting my hand fall to my side. "Geez Annabeth, cut a guy some slack," Beckendorf called from the doorway of Chiron's office. I turned and glared at him, before turning my attention back to Percy.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain," I said apologetically, offering my hand to him. He shook his head, standing up on his own and mock – glared at me, his eyes alight with mischievousness.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said, a small frown flitting across his handsome features. His lips twitched, and I could tell that he was hiding a smile. I poked him in the stomach, a blush settling over my cheeks as I felt the hard stomach muscles beneath his t – shirt. "Believe it," I said, ignoring the laughter coming from somewhere to my right. Travis. Percy shot him a glare. "Shut up Travis Stoll!" he called, which just made Travis laugh harder, tears streaming down his face. I turned to Travis, my back temporarily to Percy. "Travis, if you don't stop laughing I swear I'll punch you in the arm again," I teased, and Travis immediately covered his mouth, attempting to control himself. Now it was my turn to laugh, if not as out of control as Travis's was.

Percy placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him, and I caught my breath as I saw how close we were standing. I gazed up into those sea – green eyes of his, and for a moment I thought I could stay in the one spot and just look into Percy's eyes and never grow tired of looking at them. Finding my voice, I gasped "What are you doing?"

A look of confusion swept across his face as he stepped away from me, until only his fingertips barely brushed the tops of my shoulder s. He let his arms fall to his side. "Uh, nothing," he muttered, while Travis snickered behind us. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, but he just rolled his eyes and moved to join Beckendorf in Chiron's office.

I turned back to Percy, who was blushing slightly, not meeting my gaze. I frowned slightly. What was up with him?

Pushing away my misgivings, I asked "What are you doing here?"

Percy smiled, his eyes meeting mine again. "I'm here to pick up my little brother," he said casually. I frowned. There hadn't been anyone with the last name 'Jackson' on the attendance list.

Before I could open my mouth to ask who exactly his brother was, Tyson, with his shoes now on his feet and his blue eyes sparkling, ran over to Percy. He all but crashed into him, and Percy rocked back, steadying himself while he hugged the little boy back.

"Percy!" Tyson cried, a wide grin spreading over his little face. Looking back and forth between the two, I finally figured out why Tyson had looked so familiar. What I couldn't figure out why they had different last names.

Percy caught my questioning glance. "Tyson's my half brother," he explained. "My mom remarried when I was 7, and then a year later this big guy here was born."

Tyson smiled and nodded slightly, as if he had heard the story before. "Percy's the best," he said, his eyes adoring as Percy picked him up, the muscles in his arms clearly defined as he hung Tyson upside down, grasping his ankles, as Tyson laughed and laughed. "Put me down!" He finally cried, but Percy shook his head and continued to hang him upside down, a playful smile playing across his face. Tyson struggled, laughing slightly before Percy finally acquiesced and set him gently on the mat. Tyson scrambled to his feet after fixing the now untied shoelaces, grabbing the hand Percy now held out to him. I was admittedly a bit jealous – my brothers – er, step – brothers - were nowhere near as affectionate or cute as Tyson was. They were more prone to trouble, just like Travis and Connor. However, they were my little pipsqueaks, and when they weren't dying my shampoo green or filling my toothpaste with cream cheese (both ideas from the Stoll brothers), they were the semblance of loving younger brothers.

I smiled at down at Tyson, asking: "I'll see you next week, right?"

He nodded, smiling shyly back, before tugging on Percy's sleeve. Percy bent down and Tyson whispered something in his ear. Percy glanced at me, his beautiful eyes catching mine, before nodding at whatever his brother said and smiling. "Agreed," he said, straightening.

I frowned slightly. "What did he say?"

Percy blushed, his smile sheepish. "Well, um – nothing," he said quickly, but Tyson interrupted him. "I said that you're pretty," he said, that shy smile adorning his face.

I raised an eyebrow at Percy, while my heart sped up and my insides all but melted from the warmth spreading throughout my body. Percy held my gaze, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You are," he said lightly, as though it were no big deal – like he said it all the time, which he probably did, to Calypso.

Even though it was, to me. And to him - though I wasn't to know that yet.

* * *

Another week and I was back at the library shelving books – although this time, I was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice spoke from behind me, and I turned to see my best friend Thalia, her electric blue eyes sparkling with humor. "Hey Thals!" I said, hugging her briefly. "How was Greece with your dad?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Greece was nice, but with my dad? Every woman within 10 feet of him was ogling and batting her eyes at him. I thought Hera was going to blow a gasket."

Hera was Thalia's new stepmother. Thalia's real mother had died in a drunk driving accident that she had caused a year before. Zeus was heartbroken for a day or two before coming home and announcing that he had a new girlfriend, Hera. While Thalia hadn't been a fan of her own mother, she was even less a fan of Hera, who was strict and domineering, and refused to acknowledge any opinion that wasn't in accordance with her own.

Thalia's eyes grew stormy, the blue crackling with an angry energy that was fearsome when observed, and frightening when directed at its target. "They got into a fight or two before Zeus was able to calm things down," she said with a small smirk. "Oh, and Jason probably met the love of his life."

As if on cue, Thalia's younger brother poked his head out from behind one of the bookshelves a couple feet away, two books held in his hand. "Shut up Thalia," he said, the blue of his own eyes slightly deeper than his sister's, and his blonde hair short and neat in contrast to Thalia's spiked black hair. Thalia winked at him. "What was her name? Piper? Certainly very pretty," she teased, while Jason's cheeks flushed pink. I laughed at their banter, shelving the last two books before turning fully to face them. "Piper, huh? Too bad she lives in Greece," I said with a teasing smile.

"Actually, that's the best part!" Thalia exclaimed. "She lives here – just moved from Los Angeles. She'll be attending Goode High this upcoming year."

I raised my eyebrows at Jason. "Oh, really?" I teased, and Jason rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered, retreating back behind the bookshelf, presumably to look for some more books, though I suspected he just wanted to avoid the teasing. Thalia looked back at me, her lips twitching, before we both just gave up and burst into laughter. Thalia wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "So, how's your summer been so far?"

"Well, it's way too hot for July, that's for sure – but it's been… interesting."

Thalia appraised me, her eyes scanning my face. Slowly she broke into a grin. "Do I even need to guess?"

I shook my head, a blush coloring my cheeks. Thalia rolled her eyes, exclaiming that it was "about time her cousin finally noticed me". Percy and Thalia were cousins – their fathers were brothers, and they had been close as children. As they got older, however, Thalia started wearing more black and picked up the electric guitar, while Percy literally dove into Varsity Swimming. Thalia had been branded as a rebel and an outcast while Percy slowly climbed the social ladder until he got to the top. Nowadays, although unintentionally, they spent little time together, only seeing each other at family gatherings like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Their interactions at such events were friendly enough until Calypso came into the picture. Thalia didn't really like Calypso, or at least, didn't show any friendly affection towards her. When I asked her about it, she just shook her head. "Our personalities just don't match well," she said carefully. "She's really quiet and demure – I'm the exact opposite. We can't find anything in common."

Thalia interrogated me about everything that had happened in the month and a half that she had been gone, and I started the story at the my almost death before finishing with the encounter at the karate dojo barely a week before. Thalia winked at me, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Sounds like you've really got him hooked," she commented. I frowned. "You must be joking – Percy and I are friends, barely even good friends."

Thalia just shook her head. "I know my cousin, Annie. He's falling for you."

"Don't call me Annie – and no, he isn't. He has Calypso."

Thalia just raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. It's only a matter of time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Surprise! A very early and fast update! I am so, so, SO happy to read all of your reviews (they were all so sweet and nice and amazing :D ) and see all of your follows and favorites. I couldn't stop smiling after seeing all of them! :) **

**Because of that, I really felt inspired to write another chapter, and while it normally takes me a bit to get things flowing, I pretty much cranked out the chapter in no time– it's a little bit of a filler, but with some important pieces in it. And don't worry! There will be some quality Percabeth time next chapter, which I am going to begin writing as soon as I post this and will hopefully have up by Saturday!**

**Also, to address the matter of side couples: this will mainly be a Percabeth story, as will most of the PJO things I write. However, I will definitely include some side romance in some of my other stories (if any of you have read 'RED' (which I will update soon – I just need to edit and tweak it) there are various mentions of Jasper. In the sequel (yes, there WILL be a sequel to this story after I finish it! Which won't be for a while, don't worry) I will include some other cute couply stuff for other couples. I'm not saying there won't be any in this, but this is more about Percabeth's development as a couple, so there won't be as much. **

**Anyways, please R&R, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

As much as Thalia's words made my insides feel like a melting Popsicle in the July heat, they also kind of disturbed me. I'd never really been the object of anyone's affection, aside from a couple of boys on the chess team who found every opportunity to stare at me while I was pondering ways to annihilate them on the field of battle. However, those were just minor crushes on their part, and so I had never really paid attention to them. In addition, I never returned those feelings – I'd been too wrapped up in schoolwork, and besides, my heart belonged to Percy. Always Percy.

And now, according to Thalia, my feelings might be reciprocated.

Thalia had balked at my discomfort. "How long have you been waiting for Percy to notice you, Annie? Come on, you've been head – over – heels for the guy since the eighth grade and I'll be damned if you just sit around and do nothing about it!"

"Percy has a girlfriend, Thals. I can't just waltz in and disrupt their relationship – that wouldn't be right. If Calypso and Percy do break up, I don't want to be the cause of it," I had retorted, my arms crossed defiantly over my chest. "I'm not going to be called the 'relationship wrecker' at my own expense."

Now, only the day after our argument, I was beginning to doubt my own words. Thalia had been right when she said that I'd been waiting for this for so long. Why couldn't I interfere?

_Because you know it isn't right_, a voice in my head told me. _Because you know it would hurt too many people to do any good. Percy will come around – you'll see._

A clap of thunder directly overhead jerked me from my reverie. I jumped, dropping the book I was holding. It fell to the ground with a loud _thump_, and I sighed, grabbing it from the floor and placing it back on the countertop. Usually I didn't work two library shifts within the space of two days, but my co-worker Katie was home sick, and I'd volunteered to take over for her. Now, looking out at the darkened sky and pouring rain, I was beginning to doubt my decision.

The clock on the wall opposite the librarian's desk read 5:30 PM. All of the other librarians had already gone home, citing the bad weather as an excuse to get off early. I had stayed, partly out of some sense of duty and commitment, and partly because I was the only employee that didn't have a car. Everyone else working with me had their own, and no one wanted to drive home in the pouring rain. I lived within walking distance of the school and the library, so naturally neither my father nor my stepmother were particularly eager to get me my own car, much less let me drive one of theirs. I had my license, and I had passed my driving test with a perfect score, but neither one of my parents trusted me to drive.

"You don't need to senselessly put yourself at risk," my stepmother had told me with a sweet smile. "Driving is dangerous, you know."

I had only gritted my teeth and stayed silent. My stepmother and I got along about as well as Snow White and the Evil Queen – and she used every opportunity to make sure that I knew that I was the outcast in the family. My father hardly took notice – as a professor at a nearby college, he spent most of his time in his study, while I spent most of mine in my room. Needless to say – my stepmother got away with pretty much whatever she wanted.

The rain began fall in sheets, and I could hear the _tap, tap, tap_ of the water hitting the window. I glanced down at the white button – down shirt I was wearing and groaned inwardly. Unless I wanted to show my bra off to the world, I would have to make a dash for my house. I had at least thought to wear tennis shoes – I wasn't really a flip – flops kind of girl – but they were brand new, and I didn't want to think about what the muddy puddles outside would do to them.

The door to the library opened, and to my surprise, Percy walked through them, his hair soaking wet and dripping onto his green t-shirt, his eyes sparkling. "Well, look who it is," he teased, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Library closes in 10 minutes, Seaweed Brain," I retorted, brushing a blonde curl behind my ear. He nodded, muttering a "I know", before scurrying off to a part of the library and vanishing from sight. The only other person in the library, a girl by the name of Lou Ellen, got up quietly and headed over to me, handing me a book that she wanted to check out. I glanced briefly at the cover. "Harry Potter, huh?" I said with a wry grin. She nodded. "This will be my 5th time rereading the series," she said with a smile. I scanned the book quickly and handed it back to her. "Happy reading!" I called to her retreating back, and she flashed me another smile before disappearing out the door.

I drummed my fingers anxiously on the desk, waiting for Percy to return whatever he was looking for. 5 minutes past with still no sign of him, and I slowly began turning off some of the lights and checking for the library keys. I returned to my desk and sighed. What was taking Percy so long?

Just then, the boy in question practically leaped out from behind the bookshelf and dashed towards me, a book clutched tightly in his hand. Running up to the front desk, Percy smiled sheepishly at me and held out the book. Glancing at the cover, I noticed that it was a book on dyslexia.

Percy caught my gaze and blushed slightly. "Um – uh," he stammered, but I waved my hand dismissively. "It's okay," I said with a small smile. "You may not know this, but I have dyslexia as well."

Percy all but gaped at me, his green eyes wide with surprise. "But – but you're the smartest girl, no, the smartest person in school!"

I shrugged. "It took me awhile, and a lot of special tutoring, but I finally learned how to work around it. To master it. Now I can read as well as anyone else – maybe even better than some people."

Percy whistled softly as I handed the book back to him. "That's very impressive," he said, then hesitated. "Do you think… well, what I mean to ask –" he blushed slightly, staring straight into my eyes.

"Would you teach me?" He finally blurted out, and I could tell that even he was surprised that he'd asked such a question. My heart sped up as he looked at me hopefully, his eyes shining in the dim lighting of the partially dark library. I felt my cheeks turn pink under his gaze. "Well, sure," I said, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. From the way Percy had been hesitant to ask – or even talk – about his dyslexia, I could see that he was a bit embarrassed by it – he thought that it made him not as smart at the other kids in our grade. However, I knew from personal experience that dyslexia wasn't something to be ashamed of – it was something unique – something that made us different, and that we just needed to be taught a little more carefully and closely to finally get it right.

Percy grinned, and I'm sure that if I hadn't been standing on the other side of a desk, that he would've thrown his arms around me and crushed me against him – not that I would've minded in the slightest. "Thanks Wise Girl," he said with a softer smile, his eyes trained on me with an expression that I couldn't quite identify. "That means so much to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm unbelievably sorry for not updating for so long – so many things have been happening in my life that I've been trying to deal with it all and keep up with writing. This chapter I cut a little short but, now that finals are almost over I can finally get back to that!**

**Also, no matter how long it takes me to update, I'm not going to abandon this story! I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my own writing, and I don't like updating with something I don't think is good. Also I do have a life outside of writing, and balancing the two can be difficult sometimes. So please hang in there with me! With summer coming it should be a lot easier to update regularly. But thank you to those of you that have been supporting me this entire time – I love you guys!**

**Also, a special thanks to all of my reviewers/followers/favoriters – every notification I get makes me smile!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 6

After a good 10 minutes of negotiations, we agreed that I would tutor Percy every Wednesday night for two hours, starting that night. After a quick phone call to my dad explaining where I would be and for how long, Percy all but dragged me out of the library.

"I'm starving," he groaned as I turned the key in the lock. The rain was still sheeting down, and lightning split the sky above us in a flash of brilliance. I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Percy, about to step out into the rain, stopped as he saw my hesitant expression. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

I fingered the hem of my white shirt hesitantly. "Um, well –"

A slow smirk spread across Percy's face as realization dawned upon him. He appraised me, that infuriatingly sexy smirk playing across his lips while his eyes turned briefly more emerald than sea green. I felt extremely self – conscious under his heated gaze, clearing my throat as his gaze finally settling back on my eyes. "Well that certainly wasn't the right shirt to wear today," he said with a smile – that look in his eyes all but gone. Thalia's words echoed in my head: _"I know my cousin, Annie. He's falling for you."_ I decided that the best thing for me to do to prevent myself from melting into a puddle at his feet was to dismiss the look as a typical teenage boy reaction – even though I knew that Percy never, ever looked at a girl that way – unless it was his girlfriend.

"No kidding," I managed to choke out, and he laughed, his eyes lighting up with happiness. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand, sending a jolt running through me. I gasped as he tugged me out into the rain and my hair, up in a ponytail, was immediately soaked. I sprinted through the rain, Percy still tugging on my hand as we finally reached his car. I stood, shivering, while Percy fumbled with his keys, awkwardly turning them so that they fit in the door. The lock clicked, and Percy swung it open with a force I was almost sure would rip the door off its hinges. Moments later, my door unlocked and I jumped in, closing the door in a hurry as Percy did the same. He buckled his seatbelt at lightning speed, turning the ignition and zooming out into the parking lot. Pushing my own seatbelt into place, I gripped the handle as Percy barely checked the road before turning onto it, the windshield wipers flicking back and forth across the plexiglass windshield at top speed as rain continued to drum on the roof of the car. Outside, I could see the sidewalks already filling up with water as we zoomed by. I glanced at the speedometer. "Percy, slow down! You're going to get us killed!"

Percy smiled a bit sheepishly, easing his foot off of the accelerator. "Sorry Wise Girl," he said, eyes focused on the road. "I'm just in a hurry to get out of this rain."

"Well can you do it without killing two innocent young teenagers?" I gasped, face ashen and eyes wide. Percy just smirked again and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Annie," he teased.

"Don't call me that!"

We pulled up to Percy's apartment complex after what seemed like ages, although it was probably only 10 minutes. I glanced down at my shirt and groaned – my entire back was soaked, along with my hair. The front of my shirt was only slightly damp, which I was immensely grateful for - I wouldn't be flashing anyone anytime soon.

The rain was still coming down as Percy ushered me into the apartment building, closing the door as a loud rumble of thunder sounded above us. I jumped reflexively, goose bumps appearing on my skin. Percy smiled slightly and took my hand, leading me towards the staircase, chattering about something. There it was again: that now familiar jolt that seemed to run through me whenever Percy and I came into contact. I blushed slightly as we ascended the stairs, trying to listen to whatever Percy was saying but failing miserably. I was nervous about meeting Percy's family. What if his parents didn't like me?

When we reached what I assumed to be Percy's apartment, Percy fished around in his pocket, the slight smile on his face turning into a grimace. He turned to me, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it appears that I forgot my keys," he mumbled, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. I just laughed at him. "Typical Seaweed Brain."

He lifted up a portion of the carpet by his door to expose a gleaming silver key, quickly unlocking the door before replacing it under the carpet. "You don't have to be such a know – it – all, Annie," he chastised, opening the door for me.

I just smiled slightly at him, mumbling a thank you before stepping through the threshold of the apartment. The smell of fresh – cooked spaghetti and marinara sauce instantly assaulted me from where I stood, making my mouth water. Percy chuckled as he pulled the door closed behind him, ushering me further into the apartment. "I'm home, Mom!" he called, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yes I know Percy, I can hear you!" a woman's voice called back, full of warmth. A second later the speaker emerged from a room to our left – her blue eyes, much like Tyson's, glittering with happiness, and her brown hair pulled back in a loose chignon. She eyed me with a thoughtful smile. "Who's this?" she asked Percy, smiling reassuringly at me. I was instantly soothed by her presence, her warm gaze and bright smile. Any worries I had about meeting her vanished, and feeling emboldened, stepped forwards and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Annabeth – it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Blofis," I said with a shy smile, remembering that Percy's mother had been remarried. Mrs. Blofis grasped my hand in hers, shaking it firmly. "It's lovely to meet you, Annabeth – but please, call me Sally."

I nodded dutifully, making a mental note in the back of my head to do just that as Sally turned to Percy, a sly smile stretching across her face. "So, is this your new girlfriend?"

I was gratified to see that Percy's cheeks turned a bright red, although mine did the same. "No, she's just a friend – and my tutor."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Tutor, huh? Are you aware that Percy has dyslexia?"

I nodded. "I have dyslexia too."

Seeing the slight skepticism on his mother's face, Percy hurriedly explained. "Annabeth is the top student in our class – she's in all AP classes with a perfect ACT score."

"And SAT score," I added, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Sally looked impressed. "That's amazing, Annabeth," she said with a proud smile. "I know how hard it is for Percy sometimes with his dyslexia, but for you to do all of that with yours – " she shook her head. "That must've taken a lot of hard work."

I nodded. "It did – I spent countless hours with a special tutor when I was younger, and spent most of my time in my room reading to practice. It paid off, in the end."

Sally smiled. "Clearly – and I'm so glad that you've agreed to help Percy, Annabeth."

I just blushed again while Percy nodded emphatically, his eyes lighting up as he glanced at me, a smile on his face. Sally caught the look and smiled, before she took in my sopping hair and clothes. "Oh dear, you're soaked," she stated sympathetically, leaving the room and returning with a fluffy blue towel which I gratefully wrapped around myself. Sally looked me up and down, sighing. "I'm not going to leave you in those wet clothes," she said decisively. "Unfortunately you're taller than me – I doubt any of my clothes would fit you."

"She can borrow some of mine," Percy offered. "Though I suspect they will be a bit big on her."

Sally just shrugged. "It's better than catching a cold – or being cold," she said. "I'll just put your clothes in the dryer, Annabeth – you can have them back when you leave."

I nodded in thanks, blushing at the idea of wearing Percy's clothes. Still wrapped in my towel, I followed him up the stairs to his room, where he pushed open his door and ushered me inside.

The room was small and dimly lit, with a twin bed tucked into a corner and covered with blue sheets. A desk sat in front of a window that looked out onto the street below us, and the rain ran in rivulets down the glass. A small closet sat opposite the bed, and a nightstand with an alarm clock and lamp sat beside the bed. The walls were covered with pictures and posters, and I caught sight of a picture of Percy, Sally, and Tyson standing on a beach, wide smiles on their faces. Percy caught me eyeing the room and fidgeted self – consciously, opening the closet door and fishing out a t – shirt and some flannel pajama pants. "Here," he thrust the clothes at me with a small smile. "There's a bathroom down the hall."

In the bathroom, I stripped off my wet shirt and shorts and donned the shirt and pants. The shirt was a bit too long and hung off my slender frame, giving my torso a box – like appearance. The pants had to be rolled up several times. Toweling off my hair, I emerged from the bathroom to find Percy waiting for me. He took one look at me and burst into laughter. I frowned at him. "What?" I asked testily.

He just shook his head. "Those fit you very nicely," he managed over muffled guffaws. I wacked him on the shoulder. "You're 6 feet tall, I'm barely 5'9. What did you expect?"

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Certainly not this!"


End file.
